


I asked you out on a date, Nico

by Bad_boy_supreme_on_fire



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dorks, First Date, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, awkward as hell, but so cute, maybe not endless but, oh endless fluff, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_boy_supreme_on_fire/pseuds/Bad_boy_supreme_on_fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But I totally do it on purpose”, Will explained.<br/>“Sure you do”.<br/>“Oh, yeah”. Will looked Nico in the eye with a lopsided grin. “Wanna know why?” he asked.<br/>“Please tell me”.<br/>Will took one burnt marshmallow off the stick.<br/>“So I can do this”. </p><p>aka will and nico's first date</p>
            </blockquote>





	I asked you out on a date, Nico

**Author's Note:**

> ah, I love awkwardness.   
> also, i love solangelo.  
> but y'all know that.

Will’s hands were sweating. And possibly also shaking a bit, but you couldn’t see it as he hid them in the pockets of his hoodie. Nico was just calmly walking next to him, and it did (inconveniently enough) look like he was in a world of his own at the moment.

Shit, this was so hard. How did people get the guts to do this?

 _You just gotta do it, Solace. If you don’t do it now, it’s never gonna happen,_ Will thought to himself, and took a deep breath that didn’t really help as much as he’d hoped.

_Alright, here it goes._

“So Nico…” Okay, that start could have been better, but hey; it could also have been worse, right?

“Do you…” Jesus Christ, he was probably blushing like mad right now. “…maybe wanna come to the camp fire with me tonight?” Will didn’t dare to breathe as he waited for Nico to answer. The boy glanced over at him.

“Okay, sure”.

Will stopped. Honestly, he’d been hoping for a bit more emotion than that. Nico stopped too, and turned to look at him.

“Do you realize what I just asked you?” Will asked, but Nico didn’t look like he did. “I asked you out on a date, Nico”.

That was a message Nico had obviously not received, because his eyes widened, and now he just stared at Will. Great.

“What?” he asked dumbfounded, and the little bravery Will had managed to sample did now completely evaporate. Yeah, his hands were definitely shaking now.

“Uh, do… d’you wanna go on a date wi’me?” he managed to stutter out, not able to look any higher than Nico’s shoes. “I mean, it’s okay if you don’t,” he added quickly. “It was just like… if you want to…”

He trailed off, and waited. It took a few seconds for Nico to reply and when Will looked at him, he was starting to blush, too.

“I, uh… I mean yeah”, Nico said, and Will was so relieved he felt like he’d be able to take off from the ground at pure willpower. _(Haha, nice one, Solace. Will-power)._

“Yeah, I’d like that”, Nico finished. He was the one looking at the ground now, but he was nevertheless smiling. Will let out a huge breath and ran both his hands through his hair.

“Oh gods. That’s probably the hardest thing I’ve ever done”, he breathed out in relief, and now he couldn’t hold back the grin that was spreading on his face. Nico seemed to have a similar problem.

“Man up, Solace”, he muttered.

“Oh yeah?” Will raised an eyebrow at him. “I’d like to see you do the same, see how well you’d do”.

“Whatever”.

Maybe Will was relieved, but his hands were still sweating like shit and he was still kind of embarrassed and awkward, so he really needed to get out of there soon.

“So, um, I gotta go back to the infirmary… I think they’re looking for me”.

“Oh, yeah, totally”. Now they were both just awkward, so Will raised his hand in like a half-wave and started backing away.

“Okayigottagobye!” he said, and hurried off towards the Big House. He turned around after a few steps. “See you tonight, then”.

“Yeah, see you”, Nico replied, and Will had to consciously _not_ start skipping across the lawn.

 

***

 

Will wasn’t nearly as nervous about the date itself as he had been about _asking_ Nico, as the boy had already said yes. Therefore, he was able to act quite normal when he and Nico walked from the Mess Hall to the campfire together.

They found an empty place to sit and resumed their conversation from dinner about what cabin they would rather be in than their respective ones (Nico would have chosen Hephaestus, but Will would probably go for Demeter or something), while people started milling into the Amphitheatre.

When everyone were there the Apollo cabin got up to lead the sing-along, and as Will was about to leave his seat next to Nico, he suddenly had a brilliant idea (at least _he_ thought so). Before his date could protest, Will grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet, leading him down to the rest of the Apollo cabin.

“Wha- Will, what are you doing?” Nico asked, sounding almost panic-struck.

“You’re joining the sing-along”, Will informed him, grinning.

“I’m _not_ joining the sing-along”. Will ignored him.

“C’mon Neeks I know you can sing”. It was true; Nico was a good singer. “Besides, no one will hear you over the others, especially not over _my_ fantastic singing”.

Nico rolled his eyes, probably knowing very well that the reason Will was a part of leading these things was because he had to, not because he could sing. Will didn’t let go of his hand, and Nico eventually muttered a “fine”, and gave up protesting.

For once, it went exactly like Will had predicted. When they had finished singing all the stupid camp-fire-songs, Nico couldn’t hold back that wide, childish grin that was so rare and Will adored so much, and the flames of the fire were golden and rose several feet above the tallest campers. They went back to their seats and took a little handful of marshmallows each when those were passed around. They sat close, _distractingly close_ , and Will could _not_ concentrate on his marshmallows. He was looking at Nico’s hands, his stupid brain only capable of thinking how much he actually wanted to hold them, when Nico interrupted his thoughts.

“Uh, Will”.

Will blinked and turned his focus to Nico’s face. “Huh?”

“Your marshmallows are on fire”.

They were.

“Shit!” Will exclaimed, and quickly withdrew the stick from the fire to blow out the flames. Nico was laughing next to him.

“Hey, what’s so funny?” Will asked, narrowing his eyes.

“You really can’t roast marshmallows, can you?”

Will put a hand to his heart in mock-defense. “I can roast marshmallows very well, thank you”.

Nico arched an eyebrow in challenge. “Oh really? I have _never_ seen you successfully roast one single marshmallow”.

“But I totally do it on purpose”, Will explained.

“Sure you do”.

“Oh, yeah”. Will looked Nico in the eye with a lopsided grin. “Wanna know why?” he asked.

“Please tell me”.

Will took one burnt marshmallow off the stick.

“So I can do this”.

Without blinking, Will smeared the sticky marshmallow over Nico’s – who retreated too late – nose. The expression on his face really was priceless, and Will just couldn’t control his laughter. He regretted it almost immediately, though, when he didn’t notice that Nico picked up the second sticky mass of sugar before it was smeared all over Will’s chin.

And then, the most epic marshmallow-fight Camp Half-blood had ever seen erupted.

 

 

It took almost two hours for everyone to clean up (have you tried getting roasted marshmallow goo in your hair?) and as there was still time before curfew, Will and Nico decided to take a stroll around camp. Will found himself relishing the sudden quiet of the evening after the marshmallow-fight he may or may not have started, with Nico as the only company. They were just slowly and comfortably making their way around camp, chatting and laughing and walking just close enough for their arms to brush every few minutes.

Will wondered whether he should take Nico’s hand or not. He was allowed to do that, wasn’t he? Well, the question was rather if _Nico_ would allow him to do that – or not and cut his hands off. The funny thing was that Will could totally see it happening.

Alright, maybe he wouldn’t do _that_ to someone he’d just agreed to go on a date with, but he could at least be _mad._

Or he could not.

Will sneaked his hand into Nico’s and was met with the lightest squeeze back from long, warm fingers. He was almost tempted to laugh at how good it felt, but held back and settled for a grin.

They walked like this until they had to get back to the cabins if they didn’t want to get eaten on their first date together. Which they did not, by the way. It wasn’t until they stood in front of the Hades cabin that Will – reluctantly – let go of Nico’s hand, and there was suddenly an awkward silence between them.

Will rubbed the back of his neck.

“So, I really had fun tonight…”

“Yeah, me too. It was nice”. Nico managed a shy smile.

“You wanna, I dunno, do it again sometime?” Will asked, his voice way too high on the last words due to his nervousness.

Nico nodded, and Will swore the guy was blushing though it was hard to see in the dark.

“Sounds good”, he answered.

Gods, this was just as terrible as earlier. Will was glad he wasn’t holding Nico’s hand anymore, because he was sweating _again_.

“Alright, good. I’ll, uh, see you tomorrow then”.

Nico nodded again, and smiled. “Goodnight, Will”.

“G’night, Nico”.

When Nico had closed the door and Will saw that no one was around, he _did_ allow himself to skip across the lawn to his own cabin.


End file.
